


Serenade

by Barbara_Lazuli



Category: Power Rangers 2017 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Kinda Cracky, i dont even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Lazuli/pseuds/Barbara_Lazuli
Summary: Trini's eyes widen. Kimberly's singingtoTrini. She's seranading her with a wannabe Jackson Five song.This isn't how she expected this night to go.





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> so, i was going thru an art block AND a writer's block. what i usually do is listen to my Marianas Trench playlist to gain some inspiration, and when I got to "Shut Up and Kiss Me", i kept thinking how kim totally should sing this to trini. i ended up imagining that whole scenario as i listened to the song. then wrote this real quick. oops.
> 
> a bit cracky and not my best work, but at least its gonna be fun.
> 
> barely edited because i barely cared. you have been warned

"I really like you."

The hand holding the water bottle freezes before it could touch Trini's lips. She just stares at Kimberly who seems to just now realize what she's said. Her ears are pink and her hands are pinching themselves on her lap. They were just finished sparring with each other, resting at their corner in the pit while the boys are duking it out against putties with the weapons they are trying to get used to.

"Yeah, um," Trini swallows air, "I like you, too, dude."

Kimberly's brows furrow. "No! Not like that! Trini, I really like you. And I know you like me, too."

Trini squeaks, "Wha--"

"Will you go on a date with me?" Kimberly takes Trini's unoccupied hand in both of her own. "I know there's something here."

Trini scoffs. "That's not --"

"We can feel each other's feelings through the grid."

Well, shit, then.

"Come on, Trini?" Kimberly widens her brown eyes as she pleads. Unfair, really.

Trini pulls away and stands. "What the fuck, Kim? I was just asking about our biology test! Why are we talking about this?"

"Oh, well, you were looking really hot in your tank top --" Kimberly shakes her head -- " that's not important." She stands, too. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" Zack's voice startles them. The putty simulations have disappeared and the three boys, still in their armor, are watching them with rapt interest. "Yes, she will!"

Jason and Billy hit him with the sword and lance.

"No!" 

Kimberly's crestfallen face stings Trini somewhere in her chest, so she looks away and faces the boys. " What about the team? What if things go bad and everyone else gets affected? And my mom, she... she _hates_ what I am."

"So what?" Kimberly says. "Whether it's a fight between a couple or between friends, it will still affect the team. And what your mom thinks doesn't matter. Are you seriously going to tell me you're going to remain single forever because of her?"

"She's got a point," Billy says. "Points? What she said made sense, yeah."

But Trini is still shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Kim. I just can't right now."

Trini can't look at the heart break in Kimberly's face anymore, so she runs, just like she always does. But unlike before, Kimberly doesn't follow. Trini doesn't know if she's relieved or disappointed.

## ## ## ##

What Trini tells herself is that she refused because she never truly believed in love. At least, not that she would get it. She doesn't believe it's necessary to want to give yourself to someone, to want someone else to give the love that you are perfectly capable of giving to yourself with no risk of getting hurt.

But really, she just doesn't think she deserves someone like Kimberly Hart. Trini is a coward who runs away from her problems and fears. She's a worthless daughter who was never good enough for her mother. She's a damaged girl who freezes every time the first drop of rain falls on her and can't bear to sleep peacefully in her own room. 

So, really. Who would want a mess like her?

Kimberly Hart apparently. And it's just Trini's luck that the girl who likes her is the kind to not give up so easily.

## ## ## ##

It's been three days since the day Kimberly asked her out. She only received a text from Kimberly who apologized if she made her uncomfortable and said that she'd give Trini the space she needs. She hasn't talked to Trini ever since, not even during training. Kimberly no longer turns her head to steal glances at Trini during their shared biology class. 

So when Trini hears the tap from her bedroom window, she's disappointed when it's Zack who she sees smiling to her. 

"Disappointed I'm not someone else?" Zack says when she lets him in before accidentally kicking a pot off her table. "Ah, shit!"

Fortunately, Trini's fast reflexes saved the cactus from the fall. "I'm always disappointed to see your face."

"Rude. And isn't it weird that I've never been to your room? Oh no, holy shit, never mind that. You painted _us_ into your wall? Trini, I love you, but you have the art skills of a fifth grader. My arms are clearly uneven."

"That's because my brothers made that, dickhead."

"Speaking of dickheads, my helmet's design looks like a penis."

"What? No, it's not -- oh my god," she starts cackling.

"I gotta talk to the Crazy Twins some time."

"Zack, never mind that. Why are you here?"

"Oh!" There's a glint of mischief in his eyes that accompanies his grin. That does not bode well. "We're hanging out. 'Been a while since," he shrugs, "you know. It's Karaoke night at the bar. It sucks that we won't get to drink, but their food's good."

Trini bites her lip. "Is Kim gonna be there?"

"Of course, she is."

"I don't know..."

"Hey, you wanted to stay friends with her, right? Not become strangers." His hands land on her shoulders to give her a little shake. "So let's hang out!"

Trini rolls her eyes. "Fine."

## ## ## ## 

Trini had to sit behind Zack on his ridiculous pink bicycle to get there. She really should have just ran. They find Jason's barely alive truck parked outside the establishment. Jason and Billy are leaning against the hood talking while Kimberly is sitting on it, legs swinging as she looks up at the stars.

God, she's beautiful.

"Who's up for a Zack Taylor concert tonight?!" is Zack's way of announcing their arrival as he pulls up in front of them. 

When Kimberly's eyes land on Trini, she gives her an easy smile. Tries her best to return a decent one. 

"Let's go, let's go," Zack drapes his long arms around both of them and ushers them inside.

Once they have ordered their food, an awkward silence takes over their table. Kimberly is staring at Trini, Trini is watching the man horrendously singing at the stage, and the boys' eyes volley between the two girls expectantly.

Eventually, Trini sighs. "What?" she asks Kimberly who smirks.

"Nothing." Is it possible for a smirk to look even... _smirkier_? Because that's what Kimberly does when the man is finished with his song and she stands. "My turn."

"Break a leg," Jason, ironically, says.

"And good luck!" Billy adds, unintentionally making Jason's first cheer ominous.

Trini goes from slouched in her seat to bolt upright as she watches Kimberly confidently walk up to the small stage and grab the microphone. She's heard Kimberly's singing voice multiple times before when they're having fun around the bonfire. If Kimberly sounds wonderful drunk, then she must be amazing sober.

An upbeat instrumental starts, and Trini wracks her brain for where she heard it from until she realizes why it sounds so familiar. It sounds like one of those old Jackson Five songs.

 _"You can say I kind of borrowed this, but if you're young, it's new I guess,"_ Kimberly starts singing. _"But I don't want you leaving me now."_

Trini lets out an amused chuckle. At least the song is honest about it. From beside her, Zack whistles.

_"You can say that I don't know romance. I can sing but I can't dance. But I don't want you leaving me now."_

Trini realizes then that Kimberly has been keeping her eyes on Trini through the performance. Kimberly's eyes glint when she notices Trini's realization.

She flips her hair as the song picks up for the pre-chorus. _"Oh well, you say I'm a mess. You say everything but a 'yes'. Say you'll never date me, say your mom will hate me."_

Trini's eyes widen. Kimberly's singing _to_ Trini. She's seranading her with a wannabe Jackson Five song.

_"Or you could just shut up."_

Kimberly points at their table and Trini is surprised when the boys suddenly turn to her and sing, _"Shut up, shut up, shut up."_

They were in on it. Jason, Billy, and Zack are acting as background singers. Unnecessary, really, but _so_ Kimberly.

 _"Shut up and kiss me,"_ Kimberly sings as she blows Trini a kiss.

Trini is left with her mouth agape as her friends continue to sing along. They must be quite a sight, because all of the patrons have their eyes on them. 

Kimberly shrugs, hangs her head low with an exaggeratedly dejected look, _"You can say you won't, and you can tell me no. And you can let me go, or maybe if you don't, then just shut up."_

 _"Shut up, shut up, shut up,"_ the boys sing along like the Muses to Kimberly's Megara.

Kimberly cocks her head challengingly. _"Shut up, and kiss me."_

Trini yelps when Zack suddenly scoops her over his shoulder, depositing her onto the stage and in front of Kimberly who is getting ready for the second chorus.

 _"Baby!"_ Kimberly suddenly grips the lapels of Trini's jacket, pulling the smaller girl closer to her. Kimberly sings with extra enthusiasm now that she has an interested audience. _"Don't say to me, 'You should stay away from me'. 'Cause I don't want you leaving me now."_

There's a split second where Trini sees that real sadness in Kimberly's eyes, but then Kimberly lightly shoves Trini away and into Jason.

 _"Oh, you say, I don't listen right. I only hear just what I like."_ Kimberly pouts. _"And I don't want you leaving me now."_

Kimberly approaches Trini again. _"You say I'm a mess. You say everything but a yes."_ She stops close enough to use one finger to push Trini's chin upwards. Kimberly tilts her head to one side with a doubtful look. _"You say you'll never date me."_ She tilts her head to the other side, her nose scrunched up in this adorable way Trini loves. _"You say your mom will hate me."_ Then she spreads her arm not holding the mic. _"Or you could just shut up."_

 _"Shut up, shut up, shut up."_ Jason, Billy, and Zack aren't Kimberly's only back-up singers now. Almost the whole bar is joining in. Some are even dancing.

Kimberly's laughter echoes in the room through the mic. She smiles sweetly at Trini. _"Shut up and kiss me"_

This is ridiculous. Trini shouldn't be feeling butterflies in her stomach for this over-the-top and cliche romamtic gesture.

_"Shut up."_

She should just cut the performance short and leave. Better to not string Kimberly along and waste both of their times.

_"Shut up, shut up, shut up."_

This really is ridiculous. Kimberly went through all of this because of Trini's flimsy excuses.

_"Shut up and kiss me."_

Trini runs a hand through her hair. She lets herself smile in adoration as Kimberly dances along to the music. Jason is clearly embarassed, but he's sucking it up and trying his best to dance. Zack and Billy, meanwhile, are having the time of their lives swinging side to side and snapping their fingers.

_"You can say you won't and you can tell me no."_

Trini leaves Jason's side and walks to Kimberly who continues singing with her eyes on her.

_"And you can let me go, or maybe if you don't. Then just shut up."_

Kimberly looks hopeful and the tiniest bit afraid. Trini wastes no time to get rid of the latter.

_"Shut up and --"_

So, kiss she did.

"Finally!" a random woman from the back says.

**Author's Note:**

> :D gimme some thoughts


End file.
